


Swung

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hammocks, Holidays, Lazy Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hammock is not a clever place to have sex, but Kian and Nicky have always been good at improvisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swung

Kian was broad and soft, sunk underneath Nicky in the hammock. It had taken a bit of fiddling to get in here, elbows and knees all over the place, both of them arguing and apologising and trying not to just fall out or tip the whole thing upside down.

But now they were in and it was lovely. No sudden movements, of course. Kian's arms were around his chest, Nicky's head leant back on his shoulder, both their shirts off so it was just skin on skin. He could just see trees swaying above him, palm leaves fringing the eternal blue of the summer sky, the rest of the world walled out by rainbow-striped fabric.

“Love you.”

“Love you.” Nicky murmured back, smiling when the arms around his waist squeezed. “This is perfect.”

“It's pretty fantastic.” Kian agreed, yawning. Two weeks off, a private villa on the beach. They'd climbed off the plane, been at the resort in less than an hour, and been shagging less than ten minutes after that. They'd both needed this, their tempers having been slowly fraying over the last few months of promotion.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Nothing.” Nicky closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun, the warmth of his boyfriend.

“We did nothing yesterday.”

“And it was fantastic.” Nicky pointed out, heard Kian chuckle affectionately. “Stay here for a bit, order room service for dinner, couple of cocktails?”

“We can do that.” A kiss brushed his ear. “Go for a swim later?”

“You can. I'll paddle.” Nicky twisted a little, kissing his chin. “I'll stay at the beach and have a perve.”

“You're all class.”

“I know. It's why you like me.”

“Is _that_ why?” Kian snorted. “I was wondering.”

“It's either that or the thing I do with my tongue.”

“That's probably it.” Kian conceded. “Worth the price of admission alone, that. Main attraction.”

“Shut up.” Nicky laughed, giggling when teeth gnawed gently at his ear. He wriggled, shivering when he felt the soft pressure of a bulge beneath him. “Oh, that's nice.”

“You're nice.” Kian shifted, rubbing against him. Not that they could move much. The hammock was rocking slightly as it was. Hands moved down, stroking his belly, then up his chest, soft kisses brushing his cheek. “So sexy.” He whispered. Nicky arched into fingers circling his nipples, feeling a low snicker flood him with heat.

“Tease.” Nicky groaned, twisting to intercept Kian's lips, awkward and a bit sloppy while they tried to keep still. But shit, a tongue was sliding into his mouth, slow and unhurried. Nicky met it, enjoying the taste of summer fruit and cold beer. “Let's go inside.” He urged. “Want you.”

“Let's stay here.” Kian murmured, lips shifting, and oh, he was really hard now. Nicky hissed, pushing down and feeling a hand slide lower, caressing him through his shorts, the other still playing at his nipple. “Is this for me?”

“Yeah.” Nicky groaned. Fingers were playing havoc on his skin, curving around him, the fabric sliding over him with every careful squeeze. He caught Kian's lips for another kiss, whimpering at the press of a thumb over the head, the fabric getting sticky where he was starting to leak.

He looked down, saw fingers tugging at the elastic of his shorts. They were on him a minute later, gentle torture.

He slid his own hands down, hooking them underneath so he could get at Kian's shorts, both of them lifting their hips until he could hook his fingers into them and tug them down around his boyfriend's thighs, not able to go any further without upending the hammock. His own were nudged down too, and when they settled it was to the feeling of a hard length splitting his cheeks, settling up the crease so the head nudged his tailbone.

“Oh god, yeah.” Kian muttered breathlessly. Nicky moaned, moving slightly to better feel him. The hand on his cock tightened, breathy kisses sliding down his neck. “Don't move.”

“What you gonna do?” Nicky asked, sniggering when he heard a soft moan.

“Just... stay still.” Kian instructed. Nicky nodded, not able to comply a second later when a thumb circled the head, his whole body arching desperately into the grip.

“Fuck.” He gasped.

“I said 'stay still'.” Kian laughed. Nicky snorted. “Right.” A hand gripped his hip, holding him in place, and Nicky understood when he felt hips roll, Kian's arousal slide up his crack. “There we are.” He heard Kian say. Nicky bit his lip, trying his best not to push back, enjoying the singularly erotic feeling of a slow, careful rhythm.

“Fuck that's good.” Nicky commented, not able to help twisting his hips a little, squeezing down. Kian hissed in his ear. “Really want you to fuck me.”

“Bit awkward in here.” Kian pointed out. Nicky smirked, reaching up and behind, stretching himself up the length of his boyfriend's body with an arm around the back of his neck. “Want you.” Kian gasped, the hand on Nicky's cock squeezing tighter.

“Need you.” Nicky groaned back, feeling the slight stickiness spreading up his crack. They found a rhythm quickly, Nicky pushing down, Kian pushing up, hands on him while his own grasped the back of Kian's neck, the other on his hip to keep the connection.

“Fuck.” He heard Kian gasp suddenly, his own whimper coming thick and desperate at the feeling of the head of a cock nudging his entrance.

“Oh god, yes.” Nicky breathed, shifting so the next thrust hit the same spot, pushing against him before rubbing past as slick, promising pressure. His head fell back against Kian's shoulder, kisses mouthing to his temple.

“You look so fucking beautiful.” Kian whispered. “Feel so fucking good.”

“Ki...” Nicky groaned. It rubbed him again, edging in just slightly this time, like it knew where it wanted to go. Where he wanted it to go. “Need it.” He pleaded. “Need you to come in me.”

“Oh fuck, Nix.” Kian hissed, jerking against him, going in a little again. “Don't say that or I'll be done.”

“But I need it.” Nicky pouted, moving harder. “Need your cock in me, baby. Need you filling me up.”

“Fuck.” Kian's hips matched the new rhythm, desperate and hard against him. Nicky spat into his hand, reached underneath, careful to avoid tipping them over, and caught the thick length in his hands, spreading his legs slightly for leverage. Then they were both letting out garbled cries, the stretch shockingly sudden, Kian's mouth hot and gasping on his ear.

“Oh.” Nicky gasped. “Oh fuck.” It was too much, too fast. Hurting and not slick enough but oh. “Oh my god.” He managed.

“Not gonna last.” Kian croaked. He sounded breathless. “Jesus Nicky...” He arched suddenly, pushing in deep. The hammock rocked, both of them grabbing the sides to steady themselves, Kian's hand leaving Nicky's erection.

Nicky took up the stroke, whimpering and spitting down. Kian's arms caught his chest, trying to fix up their balance, but his hips were still moving, groans coming harder and more desperate.

“Fuck.” Nicky felt Kian tense, felt the hand on his chest tighten. “Fuck. I'm... Nix...” It sounded like he was almost begging. Nicky arched into his fist, moving his hips harder, trying to catch up. Not a difficult prospect when he could feel everything tightening, the ruthless pleasure of Kian pushing it out of him.

He drove down hard and as he felt the first spurt of heat he let himself go too, yelping silently at the rush of release, neck twisting to anchor himself with a sucking, messy kiss. He heard Kian cry out, felt the arms on his chest tighten, and then they were sealed together, wet everywhere, Kian's tongue jabbing into his mouth to the rhythm of the last few torturous thrusts.

“Jesus.” Kian was panting, the two of them still locked together, the angle not allowing Kian to slip out. Nicky groaned breathlessly, collapsing into the warm, heaving body underneath him, wiping his hand on his chest.

“Wow.” He heard himself say, then a dazed chuckle in his ear.

“Mm.” A kiss brushed his cheek. “We should get out.”

“We shouldn't.” Nicky argued, closing his eyes. It was warm here, and with Kian's arms around him he couldn't think of any place better. “It took us ages to get in.”

“Good point.” Kian shifted. He felt brilliant, soft and real inside him. “Have a nap?”

“Have a nap.” Nicky agreed, smiling when more kisses peppered his neck. “Nowhere else to be today."

 


End file.
